Neveah Is Heaven Backwards
by Tragic Laughter
Summary: Harry won't wake up. The only thing Blaise wants to see is those Avada Kedavra green eyes staring at him, full of life. But might have to accept that Harry will never wake up.


Neveah is Heaven Backwards

**AN: This idea sort of came to me while I was doing my homework tonight and wouldn't leave me alone so…here it is. Enjoy and R&R!**

**-MW**

The anxious man leaned over the hospital bed protectively. Seeming to protect the prone form on the bed from dangers unseen. And that was exactly what he was doing. Protecting his comatose lover from anything and everything that might hurt him. Wishing he would just wake up so he could see those verdant eyes sparkle and those luscious red lips curve into a smile. The man slumped into the rocking chair next to the bed and dropped his head into his hands. There was nothing he could do to stop the tears from coming. It was just too much.

He had gotten the call in the middle of his work office informing him that his Harry had gotten into a car accident while driving to a muggle mall. The other driver was unharmed even though it was his fault that Harry had nearly died. The stupid bastard had been drinking earlier that night and had exceeded the legal limit. Harry had been sideswiped at an intersection while the light was green. He'd been in a coma for two months. Today would've been their one year anniversary of being together.

The hulking man's shoulders shake as he tries to quiet his sobs and project his thoughts. _Wake up, Harry. Please just…WAKE UP! Please…please…..please…please. I want you. I need you. _The small man on the bed just lay there, unresponsive, as a nurse poked her head in.

"Blaise Zabini?" He nodded despondently. "I need to give Mr. Potter his daily check-up if you don't mind."

"I don't mind." He mumbles, his gaze fixed on an imaginary spot on the wall as the nurse, Nurse Trixie according to her name tag, administered several different tests to his lover. He shifted his gaze to Harry's too pale skin and closed eyes. He couldn't help the silent tears that streamed down his face. He slumps down in his chair as soon as the nurse leaves. He didn't want anything, didn't need anything, and didn't **love** anything, as much as he loved his Harry. And the beautiful bastard didn't even know it. Blaise had been too stupid and blind to realize that he loved Harry with all his heart before he was in danger of losing him. He hadn't said it to Harry while he was awake and now he had to wait until Harry woke because he didn't want to say it when he couldn't hear. A watery smile appeared on his face as he remembered how they met.

_Blaise had stumbled out of the muggle pub because he didn't want to apparate. Apparating left a queasy churning feeling in his stomach. A hoard of people dancing the cha-cha in his stomach…Or an elephant doing the tango._

_Blaise was feeling poetic this evening._

_Blaise was a little drunk._

_He raised a hand to block out the light of an oncoming car because it was too loud. He swayed a little on his feet and probably would've fallen if someone hadn't put a hand on his elbow to steady him. He turned to thank the person who helped him very loudly. Very loudly. But he froze when he saw who it was._

_"Say…" His brain was trying to connect the dots. "Don't I know you from somewhere?"_

_"I don't think so, I don't get out much and you probably wouldn't recognize your mother if you saw her in this state." The short brunette replied shyly. "I just used to know someone who looked like you in school and I always regretted not being his friend. Why make the same mistake twice?"_

_Blaise stumbled over the air._

_"Well I guess I'll just be going now. Thanks for the help." The brunette hastily pulled him back as he almost walked in front of a car._

_"I don't think so. Not like this. You'll probably end up dead if I leave you alone like this. You could stay at my place if you want." The short man blushed as Blaise nodded, starting to feel very sleepy._

_"I'd like that," He managed to mumble out. "I think I'd like that very much." Then he promptly passed out._

He remembered the rest well. Harry had taken him to his home, cleaned him up, and then laid him on the bed before snuggling up on a cot on the floor. In the morning, he had no idea what had happened and Harry was quite shocked to learn that he was the boy from school. Harry was shocked that Blaise had asked him out on a date after that, but had agreed reluctantly.

Tears pricked his eyes. He may never hear that shocked laughter again. Harry might never wake up. And as he accepted that, he realized there was something the French Italian gentleman needed to say.

"Si prega di svegliarsi. Ho bisogno di te. Ti voglio* ...I-I-I love you, Harry. I just wish you could hear me." That was all that was needed. Verdant eyes blink sleepily at the crying man who had his head in his hands beside the bed.

"Blaise." He choked out weakly.

"Si prega di svegliarsi. Ho bisogno di te. Ti voglio…" means "Please wake up. I need you. I want you…"

**AN: So, yeah. This is my first attempt at slash and it didn't really even impact the story all that muche, but I hoped you liked it! Please R&R.**

**-MW**


End file.
